


Sora

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Now that Enterprise has found a Terrellian ship, Archer must choose to help, but is it for the right reason or for his mission? (03/15/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 4.03 "Home."   


* * *

"Of course we would like to help," replied Captain Archer "but let us get some things ready and we will be there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks Captain," replied Jiben. At that the view screen went blank.

"Reed you have the bridge," proclaimed Archer.

"Aye, sir," responded Reed. Then Archer went to his ready room followed by Trip. Surprisingly T'pol did not follow.

"What are we going to do, Captain?" asked Trip.

"I don't know Trip," responded Archer.

"Archer to Phlox," said Archer "Prepare a med team in shuttle bay one."

"Yes Captain," answered Phlox. As the Phlox was preparing his instruments he heard the door open and he saw T'pol enter sickbay. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"I'm not feeling well doctor," replied T'pol.

"Is it serious, Commander," questioned Phlox. Not really knowing if it was T'pol said that she could wait until the doctor came back from the other ship. Not wanting to waste any more time Phlox agreed and took all his instruments and ran to the shuttle bay. T'pol was left standing there alone in sickbay.

As soon as Phlox entered the Sora he knew it was going to be a long time before he could treat all of the injured. So he did what any good doctor would do and that was to treat the ones he knew were going to survive.

"Help my daughter," screamed a disoriented woman. At that Phlox looked to where the woman was pointing. What he saw almost made him faint. The little girl was on her side, her stomach spilling onto the deck, but she was still alive.

"I'm so sorry," replied Phlox to the woman.

"What, help her," screamed the woman "dammit she's still alive, please help her!"

"She won't survive," Phlox replied "others might, I'm so sorry." Then the mother knowing that nothing could be done she went to her daughter and just held her. Phlox felt horrible and wanted to console the woman, but he knew that he couldn't and went to work on the other injured.

  * 13 HOURS LATER 



Phlox sat on the floor exhausted, physically and mentally.

This was the worst day Phlox had ever experienced. Thirteen hours of continuous operations with only 4 two year medical crewmen trying to save 42 critical care patients. Captain Archer walked into the newly made up sickbay on the Sora and was startled to see Phlox on the floor. He hadn't realized how much this took out of a person. "Phlox, why don't you go back to Enterprise and get you some rest?" asked Archer.

"Oh, no captain," replied Phlox "I can't leave my patients. I must stay here in case anything goes wrong." Like fate was taunting him one of his patients went flat-line. Archer had never seen someone move so fast like Phlox did at that moment.

"Lt. Bhed!" shouted Phlox "I need your assistance."

"Yes sir," replied Lt. Bhed. Before Phlox could ask Michael had the sedative ready for the doctor. When the doctor saw this he just gave him a faint smile. A couple minutes later Phlox was happy enough to let the patient start resting. Archer was never as proud as he was then of his doctor.

"Tucker to Archer," beeped Tucker. Captain Archer unzipped his pocket and got out his communicator hoping for some good news.

"Archer here," responded Archer.

"Capt. we have the information you wanted," replied Comm. Tucker.

"Good I'll be there in a little while," replied Archer.

Captain Archer dismissed himself from Phlox and was headed toward the door when Jiben walked in. "Oh Captain," Jiben said, "I can't thank you enough for the help you have given my crew today. We owe you more than we can ever repay." Captain Archer felt bad knowing that he had other motives to getting close to him.

"That's okay," weakly smiled Archer "glad we could help."

Seeing no point in elongating the conversation Archer excused himself from Jiben and headed back to Enterprise.

On his way back to Enterprise, Archer saw another ship heading there way and according to shuttle sensors it was another Terrellian ship.

"Enterprise to Shuttle-pod 1," came from Ensign Sato.

"Shuttle-pod 1 here," replied Archer.

"Stay back, captain," came from Enterprise. At that Archer saw the Terrellian ship fire on Enterprise.

"Why are they firing on us?" asked Commander T'pol.

"I don't know ma'am," replies Lt. Reed. Enterprise shook with every volley from the attacking ship.

"Hail them," ordered T'pol.

"Trying ma'am," a distress Hoshi replied, "there just not answering."

"Aim phasers," ordered T'pol," take out there weapons."

"No damage to their weapons," Reed informed. The battle was not going there way. Enterprise systems were being beat badly. Before T'pol could give an order all of Enterprise shook throwing her off the captain's chair. As soon as she could T'pol screamed out

"Report!"

"Warp drive is offline, hull plating is down, phasers are gone," reported an injured Lt. Reed.

"Do we still have photon torpedoes?" asked T'pol.

"Yes ma'am," replied Reed.

"Photon torpedoes," T'pol said, "full spread. Fire"

"My pleasure," responded Reed.

Enterprise fired everything it had at the attacking ship and an explosion followed. "Report"

"Engines down, weapons down, shields down," reported Reed.

"They're hailing," reported Ensign Sato.

"On screen," ordered T'pol.

"Why have you attacked our ship?" asked an enraged Terrellian.

"We did no such thing," replied T'pol "you just attacked us without any provocation and we just came to the distress call of the Sora. So it is you who has to explain themselves." One of the worst things for a Terrellian is to be humiliated and the commander was that, humiliated. The commander gave T'pol a look that no one would wish on there worst enemy and the screen went blank. Not showing any emotion T'pol calmly ordered damage reports throughout the ship.

"All stations reporting ma'am," said Reed. "Warp drive is offline and hull plating is down to 23%.. No casualties, just some minor injuries."

"Also the captain is asking for permission to come on board," informed Hoshi.

"T'pol to Captain Archer," beeped T'pol, "the Terrellian ship has been dealt with. They thought we attacked the Sora" "I guess I would to," chuckled Archer. Not forgetting to be Vulcan T'pol said.

"That is very illogical, Captain. Why would an attacking ship stay at the scene of the crime? They just..."

"T'pol, not now," said Archer "so what are the damage reports?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Capt..." replied T'pol.

"T'pol, T'pol are you there," inquired Archer.

"Captain, she has passed out," said Reed. "We're taking her to sickbay right now."

  * CAPTAIN'S PERSONAL LOG, APRIL 28, 2151 



It has been a troublesome day. First we attended to a distress call to the Sora. Phlox and his medical team has worked there butts off to help these people. Unfortunately fifteen of them weren't able to be saved. Still I need to put the medical staff for commendation. Then Enterprise was attacked by another Terrellian vessel, thinking it was defending the Sora and in the process Enterprise was only destroyed, and then there was Commander T'pol.

"What's wrong with her Phlox," asked a very worried Trip Tucker.

"I don't know yet, commander," replied Phlox. I need to examine her more closely. Phlox closed the curtain and started to work on T'pol. Trip couldn't just wait there, he needed to know what was happening. He could sense T'pol's emotions and how she felt, but he couldn't gather anything else.

"No, no," screamed out T'pol. At that Trip opened up the curtain and what he saw shattered him to the bone. T'pol, his th'yla, was streaming out tears.

"What happened?" asked Trip.

"I'm so sorry commander," responded Phlox. Trip couldn't take this, what had happened. He needed to know

"Trip, I'm so sorry," replied T'pol. Trip was really now worried. T'pol never used his nickname in front of others. Phlox just went to Trip and decided that T'pol was still to traumatized to tell him.

"Commander, T'pol has lost her baby," sobbed Phlox. Baby what baby, Trip thought. Then at that moment it hit him.

"Baby, baby," exclaimed Trip. "No, no..." Trip just collapsed onto the floor. T'pol her T'pol had just lost there baby. He didn't know that T'pol was pregnant, neither did she. Why did this have to happen, he thought, why to us he sobbed why. Trip made himself stand up and he went to T'pol and just held her. Phlox saw his two friends hurting and decided that they needed to be alone, so stepped outside. As Phlox exited T'pol room, Captain Archer came in to check on his first officer. He was going to go to the curtain, but he felt Phlox hand stop him.

"Captain you can't go in right now," responded Phlox. For some reason Captain Archer didn't stay anything and just heard his two best friends cry their souls out.


End file.
